Scanning and tranmission electron microscopes are being sought to provide modern instrumentation for the ultrastructural research in the Departments of Biological Structure, Bioengineering and Pathology and to support the research needs of other investigators outside these departments who use them through the Resource for Ultrastructure and Microanalysis. The microscopes requested are the Philips 515 scanning electron microscope and the Philips CM1O transmission electron microscope equipped with a Gatan television lens. These instruments are needed to replace existing microscopes which are at least 15 years old and are inoperable on a regular basis. The named Departments have combined their E.M. centers to form one centralized unit in interests of optimizing the utilization of space, equipment, and talents of the faculty. Despite this consolidation of facilities, the new Resource for Ultrastructure and Microanalysis is clearly deficient in modern instruments which can meet present research needs or which even remain operational for extended periods of time. Furthermore, the load on the existing microscopes, both scanning and transmission, is saturated and it is clear that funded research is being severely hampered by lack of access to microscopes. It is for the above reasons we have taken the unusual step and asked for funding for both microscopes.